Sokka
by Jet556
Summary: Based off of Beowulf. Sokka is a brave and mighty warrior, known to have the strength of thirty men. At home in Ba Sing Se, Sokka hears about the terrible troubles of his father's friend, Aang, the king of Ember Island.
1. The Coming of Sokka

Long ago, in a part of the Earth Kingdom then known as Ba Sing Se, there lived a great warrior called Sokka. Legend tells that he had the strength of thirty men and a brave and noble heart.

When Sokka heard of terrible troubles on Ember Island he decided to help. Aang, king of Ember Island, was a friend of his father's. With his companions, Sokka set sail across the cold west sea.

When they came to Ember Island, they did not arrive unnoticed. A guard armed with a spear and mounted on a komodo rhino came charging towards them.  
"Why do you come here, uninvited and unannounced, wearing bright armor and sharp swords?" asked the guard.  
We are loyal followers of Zuko, King of Ba Sing Se. I am Sokka, son of Iroh, whose name is known in many lands. We come to be of service to your king, Aang, whom all know as a valiant and generous man." replied Sokka. The guard was impressed, so he lowered his spear. "Even across the sea, we have heard stories of Sozin, the wonderous mead hall Aang had built." The guard then seemed confused. "And we have heard of the horrible darkness that has descended on that place." The guard then understood as to why the warriors had come.


	2. The Horror of Sozin

Sokka began to tell his story. "This is the tale, as it had first come to us. When the great hall was first finished, it was a place of warmth and celebration. There your king gave gifts of gold rings, ornaments and bracelets to his faithful men. But outside, in the shadows, there was one who hated the sound of men's joy and revelry. When all had fallen asleep, the creature crept up to the doors of Sozin. The door was no barrier for the creature, whose name we have heard, is Hei Bai. As the drowsing warriors jumped to their feet, the monster snatched one up. And swallowed him down. Before the others could do anything, he grabbed up a score of them...fled...and was gone. For twelve long winters, every time someone dares to stay the night in Sozin, the creature returns. So, we have come across the sea to lend our aid, to end Hei Bai's menace."  
As Sokka finished his tale, the guard became impressed.  
"By your words and your manner, I can see you are honorable men." he said. "I will guide you to Sozin, Great Aang's Hall."

The guard led them through a dark, thick forest. It seemed that Hei Bai could escape into there if not slain. Sokka was determined to do so. When they reached the end of the forest, the guard stopped.  
"Now I must leave you and return to my post, to guard the shores." said he. "May Roku, give his blessings to the task you have taken upon yourselves."  
The guard left them. He was sure that he would not see them again.

When Sokka and his warriors reached the hall, they were stopped by a middle-aged man dressed in red armor.  
"I am Zhao, herald of Aang, and you must answer to me." he said. "Who are you, that comes to the hall of Aang so boldly? Why are you here?"  
Sokka stepped forward to introduce himself to the herald.  
"I am Sokka, son of Iroh. I and those with me hold Zuko of Ba Sing Se as our king." stated Sokka. "As for our purpose, I would tell that to King Aang myself."  
Like the watchman, the herald could see that the warriors were worthy of trust.  
"Wait here. I will annouce you to the king." said Zhao.  
Zhao entered the hall and sitting upon a throne, was an airbender of fifty-five. A man of skill and ever geater knowledge, but in this dark time it seemed that his knowledge had no way of defeating Hei Bai. Zhao made his announcment.  
"Sokka, you say? Son of Iroh? I knew him when he was a boy!" exclaimed Aang. "I have heard he has grown into a mighty warrior. Bid them enter so I can learn why he has come!"

Zhao obeyed and Sokka entered with his warriors. Aang was indeed interested.  
"Hail, Aang, great and generous king!" hailed Sokka.  
"Welcome, Sokka, son of my friend! Tales of your valor have arrived before you. Tell me, why have you come?" asked Aang.  
"To do battle with Hei Bai! To rid your great hall of the shadow looming over it." replied Sokka. "I have heard that the beast uses no weapons, so I will face Hei Bai with my own bare hands. But should I fail and fall, I ask that you send back my armor to Zuko, my king."

This speach had moved the great king and his court as well. Now Aang began to tell a story. "Long ago, when my brother was king, your father came here seeking refuge. He had to leave your homeland because of a feud. But when my brother died and I took the throne, I was able to set things right, so he could return home. That was before I built this hall. Before Hei Bai came and killed so many. Now you have come, a reat warrior ready to slay the creature menacing my hall. We shall hold a feast in honor of your coming and toast your bravery."  
Sure enough there was a feast. One of Aang's warriors, called Long Feng, was jealous of the honors heaped on Sokka.  
"So, you're the great hero, come to save us?" asked Long Feng. "I wonder are you the same Sokka that lost a swimming match to Gyatso? If you can't win a simple race, how is it you expect to defeat Hei Bai?"

Sokka swallowed his mead and looked at Long Feng. He dared to challenge him?  
"It is true that Gyatso reached the shore first. But only because I had to stop in the open waters and struggle against the sharp-toothed monsters that would have slain us both." replied Sokka. "It was good that I swam with a sword in my hand. But I've heard no tales at all of your prowess, Long Feng. Except that you killed your own brother in battle."  
It was true. Long Feng did indeed kill his own brother. When his back was turned.

Aang's wife, Katara had overheard the conversation between Sokka and Long Feng. Katara was older than Long Feng by four years. Long Feng showed no respect for his elders. They included, Aang, Zhao, Sokka and Katara. At the age of thirty-six, Sokka had seen more combat than this man of thirty-two. After this insult, Long Feng continued to sulk and skulk in the shadows. Katara then turned to Aang.  
"My husband, I wish you joy and that our brave guest can rid our hall of the terror we have suffered." said Katara. She then handed a mead cup to Sokka. "And you Sokka! I thank the almighty for sending you here in answer to my prayers."  
After Sokka had drunk deeply from the mead cup, Queen Katara carried it to the others in the hall. Aang then stood up to make a speech.  
"Before we go to the safety of our sleeping chambers, I pray Roku will protect our guests and bless their efforts." prayed Aang.  
Later that night, everyone had left the hall to their chambers. All but Sokka and his warriors. Because the monster, Hei Bai, would have no armor, Sokka swore he would wear none himself.


	3. Hei Bai

Out in the darkness, Hei Bai was prowling. The sounds of celebration had reached his ears out in the dark fens that he called home. Hate filled his heart as he crept to the hall, and hunger rumbled in his gut. Inside, the warriors slept and dreamed uneasy dreams. All but their leader.

Once more, the door to Sozin was crushed by the creature. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed up Oyaji before the man could even raise his sword. Without a thought, Hei Bai pulled the man apart. Not satisfied with his slaughter, Hei Bai reached out once more. But this time, he found no easy prey.

Hei Bai did not fear the blades of Sokka's men. He was enchanted to that no weapon could pierce his hide. But Sokka's fierce determination and strength soon filled Hei Bai with fear. The timbers of the hall shook with the fury of their fight.

With all his might, Hei Bai fought to free himself from the hero's hold. With one last desperate wrench, Hei Bai pulled away. But Sokka kept his grip. Hei Bai knew he could not live much longer. Still, he stumbled from the hall, hoping to reach home, with only three arms.

When daylight came, news of Sokka's victory brought men from near and far to see the truth for themselves. They followed Hei Bai's tracks from the hall, wondering where he had to run. Before long, they traced him to the end of his trail. A great lake, bubbling and steaming!  
"Surely it is Hei Bai's foul blood that makes the waters bubble and steam." said a warrior.  
"It must be. And losind so much, the monster must have died by now." said another.  
They took back the news, cheering for Sokka and singing songs of his courage. Still, Sokka was not quite content.

In the hall, Sokka stood before Aang.  
"I had hoped to have the whole creature to show, so you could be sure it was slain. But the monster had fled to his lair." stated Sokka.  
Aang stood up and pointed to a large white arm, that was chained to the ceiling.  
"There is proof enough that Hei Bai has died. No living thing could survive such a wound." replied Aang. "So I thank Roku, who sent you to free us from the grief Hei Bai brought on us."  
That night, the king gave Sokka great gifts, ostrich horses and armor and a shining iron-bound helm. The celebration lasted long into the night. When it did end, all the warriors, except Sokka, were sleeping in the hall. Aang lead Sokka out of the hall.  
"Come, I will show you a chamber where you may rest more easily. With Hei Bai gone, there is no need for you here." said Aang  
This was not the end. There was still one more in this land.


	4. A Mother's Revenge

That night, the doorway stood empty. Everyone thought the danger was gone. But when all were asleep, a shadow came creeping. Azula, Hei Bai's mother came seeking revenge for her son. She knew that her strength and battle skills ere not as great as Hei Bai's. So she only snatched up one warrior and went on her way.

The next morning, Sozin mourned.  
"His name was Bumi. He was a good friend and a brave and faithful warrior." stated Aang. "It is my fault that he died. Over the years, many have seen two creatures stalking in the fogs of the fens. Hei Bai was one. The other one we guessed was his mother, Azula. I should have known she would come, seeking vengeance for what you had done."  
Sokka then put a hand on the shoulder of his father's friend.  
"Since it was my deed that brought her, it is up to me to hunt her down. I swear that I will!" swore Sokka.  
Then Sokka and his men belted their blades over bright armor and rode out to hunt the she-beast. With them went Aang and some of his warriors.

They rode to the lake. It was still bubbling and steaming just as before!  
"Into the Lake Azula has gone. Into the lake I must follow." stated Sokka.  
"Shouldn't you shed your armor? It will make swimming harder." commented a warrior.  
"In a lake like this, there are surely all manner of foul serpents. My mail may keep me safe from their fangs." replied Sokka.  
Then Long Feng, ashamed of his insult to Sokka, came forward. He was holding a sword with a blade as black as ebony.  
"Wait! Let me offer you this. Its name is Haru." stated Long Feng. "It is an old and famous blade. None who have borne it have ever failed in battle."  
Sokka handed a warrior his sword and placed Haru, in its sheath.  
"I will do my best to bring it glory." promised Sokka. "Good king Aang, generous giver of gifts, I ask that if I do not return, you send what you've given me to Zuko, my king. Take care too of these friends who have followed me to your land."

Then Sokka dove deep into dark waters. Sokka was right about the sharp-toothed serpents, but his armor turned back their teeth. Finally, far below, he found the hole where Azula must have gone. His lungs burned for breath, but he swam on. Finally, he found air.

And he found more than that, Azula! When she saw Sokka, strong enough to swim down to her home, she knew he was the one who had killed her son. Angrily, she leapt at him! Even Haru, that sharpest of swords, could not harm her. Throwing the sword aside, Sokka struggled to fend off her claws and tearing teeth.

The hro was stronger. But the old she-beast was both quick and crafty. She leapt at Sokka, with both hands around his throat. She then drew his dagger! Though she was safe from sharp blades, she knew he was not. But again his armor saved him.

Azula was stunned and at that moment, Sokka hurled at the cave wall! Then the glint of a golden hilt caught his eye. It belonged to a mighty sword, forged by giants. Who knows how it had come there? In a moment, Sokka snatched it from the wall! Azula knew that her enchantment would not stop the giant's sword.

He then gave Azula a gift. Gladly he gave her the edge of the sword. Sokka killed her. Her blood ate at the blood. Then Sokka saw Hei Bai's body in the corner. Now he would have real proof that Hei Bai was dead. Sokka hewed off his head. Hei Bai's blood was even fouler than his mother's. It burned the blade away. Thrusting Haru back in his belt, Sokka took his prizes in hand to take back to the king.

When Sokka emerged from the waters, he held up the sword hilt and the gruesome head of Hei Bai. Burdened with the monster's skull, they headed home to Sozin.

With both monsters dead, the shadow of fear finally lifted forever from the hall. Once again Sokka stood before Aang. This time he held a sword hilt.  
"To you, King Aang, I give this ancient treasure as proof of my pledge." said Sokka. "Both monsters lie dead, never to haunt this hall again."  
"We give our thanks, Sokka, greatest of heroes." said Aang. "You have done what we could not, freeing us from fear. May you live all your life with the same courage and good faith you have shown here."

With that, Sokka turned his thoughts toward home. Many people were there to see him off. Notably Aang and Long Feng.  
"To you, Long Feng, I give thanks for letting me borrow the great blade Haru." thanked Sokka."Though it could not wound Hei Bai's foul mother, it is still a wonderous war-friend."  
Long Feng took the sword. Already he was a better man than when Sokka had arrived. Sokka then turned to Aang.  
"And to you, Aang, I prmise that if you ever need my help, you have only send word." promised Sokka.  
Aang smiled. Sokka was truly a loyal friend.  
"You have already done more than I can ever repay. I only hope that your own people realize your worth. If you outlive Zuko and his heir, the people of Ba Sing Se could choose no better king than you." commented Aang.  
Sokka and his men boarded their ship. Then they were on their way home.


	5. Sokka the King

What Aang suggested did happen, years latter. When Sokka got home, his king was impressed by his deeds and paid him great honor. When Zuko died, the people offered Sokka the throne. He refused, because Tyro, Zuko's son, was the rightful ruler. But when Tyro died too, Sokka agreed to take the throne. He ruled for fifty winters and was a fine king. But then a dragon began to ravage the land...though none knew why.

Sokka was sure he must have angered the almighty. How else could Roku allow such a doom to fall upon his people? Knowing he must face the monster, Sokka ordered a shield of iron forged for him. He knew a wooden shield could never stand against the dragon's fierce flame. But before he could do battle, he must first find the fiend. It was not long, before one of Sokka's warriors came forward to solve the mystery of the dragon's wrath.  
"I was displeased with my servant here. He ran away to avoid my anger." explained the warrior.  
"As I fled to an ancient barrow. Seeing the open archway, I slipped inside." continued the warrior.  
So the warrior began his tale.

"What I saw took my breath away twice over. The dragon was terrifying, but the treasure...hoping to win forgiveness with a fabulous gift, I overcame my fear. I escaped but when the dragon awoke...it must have seen the cup was gone. I was already far away. It could not find the cup or me. In its rage it attacked all men who lived nearby." said the servant.  
Everything was clear now!

Once he learned where the serpent sheltered, Sokka set out with a band of warriors. He wished the companions who had faced Hei Bai with him were at his side, but none were left.  
"If I could face this monster with my Bare hands, as I did Hei Bai." wished Sokka. "But I knew that there is no shame in needing sword, armor and shield against a dragon. I can see by the swirls from the door that is the place of which the servant spoke. This task is mine, so you must wait for me here. This creature may kill me. Then again, maybe not. I have braved many battles. In my youth, I have Hei Bai his death wound. Perhaps I will slay this serpent and return to you safely."  
With that Sokka started to walk towards his greatest battle of all.


	6. The Dragon

As Sokka approached the archway, a wave of hot wind beat at his body.  
"WAKE, WORM, AND MAKE WAR!" yelled Sokka.  
The dragon awoke and then roared in reply.

Sokka's shield felt the fire strike his shield. Soon enough, the dragon came out of the barrow. It then let loose on Sokka. Sokka knew he could not face the fire for long.

Sokka's strength had always been too great for iron to withstand. Though his sword had snapped, the hero held his ground. Seeing Sokka in such danger, his men lost heart. Only Shyu, Jet's son, did not flee.  
"Wait! We swore to Sokka to stand by him!" stated Shyu as the others rode away. Shyu then turned and ran to Sokka's aid with a sword and shield. "The others may break their bond, but I will not!"

"I have come, great king, to stand or fall at your side!" yelled Shyu.  
Quickly the dragon turned it's attention to Shyu and burned his wooden shield.  
"Quickly! Take shelter behind me!" ordered Sokka.  
Just one step slower and Shyu would have died that day.

Sokka's blade betrayed him once more. With that the dragon, bit into Sokka's shoulder. Then, Shyu drove his sword into the dragon's heart, and it stayed there! The dragon roared out in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

Though the monster had fallen, the king could see it still lived. With his last shred of strength, he made sure it would not survive. For the dragon's fangs were full of poison, and it began to boil in Sokka's blood. He knew he had not long to live.

Sokka put a hand on the shoulder of Shyu.  
"I only wish I had a son, so I could send my sword and armor to him. But my life was long, and I ruled well." said Sokka. "Faithful Shyu, we bought the hoard with bravery and blood. It will ease my passing to look on it. Bring it out where I can see."  
Quickly as he could, Shyu did as his king commanded. But even victory and treasure could not ease his heavy heart.

Then Sokka made his death-speech.  
"Brave Shyu, I beg you to take my throne and lead my people. Not far from here, I can hear the sea crasing on the shore. Raise a barrow there for me. Put my ashes inside, along with a share of the dragon's hoard. When men look on Sokka's barrow, they will remember."  
Such was the death of Sokka.


	7. The Funeral of Sokka

Shyu did as Sokka asked, so that all who saw the barrow would remember the great deeds of the hero. Sokka's legend has lasted down through the ages to this day.


End file.
